


Marichat May 2018

by mitchkat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchkat1/pseuds/mitchkat1
Summary: A collection of short stories and snippets written by me for Marichat May, the most wonderful time of the year (that's how it goes, right?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "You're injured, please stay the night"

Chat Noir hissed as he grasped his shoulder, a mistake he instantly regretted. Just touching it felt like a thousand fiery needles were being stabbed into his shoulder. He quickly let ago and let himself collapse against the wall of the alley he hid in. Standing up and moving felt like too much of a chore.

“I really messed up this time,” Chat Noir thought to himself. Only 20 minutes earlier, he had encountered two burglars trying to rob an apartment during his nightly patrol. With his overwhelming sense of justice, he couldn’t let the culprits get away and couldn’t just call the police either. He was a superhero. He could take them down no problem. And he did… with some minor complications.

The burglars carried a giant sack each that was stuffed with whatever goodies they pilfered from their victim’s abode. Chat Noir planned to knock them out with his baton, call the police, and return the stolen items. He hoped the element of surprise would catch the criminals off guard and with two hits of a stick, problem solved. Unfortunately, the burglars must have been seasoned veterans because not only did they leap into action when Chat Noir appeared, they fought back.

“If it isn’t Paris’s pretty kitty,” one of the burglars, a larger man, snickered at the sight of the black cat. “Have you come to save the day? Play the hero?”

Chat Noir stood his ground and pointed his baton at the men, warning them. “I’m not here for games. It’s getting late and I need a catnap. So, let’s cut the chit chat. Drop everything and put your hands up!”

“Now he thinks he’s the police, eh?” the other man smirked. “Let’s show ‘im that we don’t go down without a fight.”

After that, everything was a blur. Chat Noir remembered flying fists and a giant sack nailing him directly in the shoulder. Whatever was in that bag was hard and heavy. It packed a punch. Chat Noir felt his shoulder go numb for a moment before feeling an awful pain. Now tired, angry, and hurt, Chat Noir dropped the nice-guy superhero act.

He swung his baton at the first man and knocked him in the stomach. The burglar keeled over and Chat Noir hit him over the head, rendering the man unconscious. The other burglar looked at his partner sprawled on the ground and started to run. He should’ve known better than to take on a cat.

Chat Noir leaped over him and stopped the thief in his tracks. In one swift move, he knocked the burglar off his feet and then into the nearest wall. With both men unconscious, battered, and bruised, Chat Noir called the police on his baton and explained the situation. He waited by the men until he heard police sirens.

“They can take it from here,” Chat Noir thought. “I need to get out of here and do something about my shoulder.” He couldn’t move his arm. Even thinking about moving it hurt. He used his baton to vault onto the nearest rooftop, careful to only use the other arm and shoulder. And that was how he ended up collapsed in an alley, unable to move another step.

“What am I gonna do?” Chat Noir groaned. “I can’t just go back home without getting this fixed. But I can’t exactly go to the doctor as Chat Noir, but if I go home as Adrien, Father will freak out! Maybe I can just ignore it…” He tried to raise his arm, only to bring himself nearly to tears from the pain. “Or maybe not…”

“There’s gotta be something I can do…’

That’s when Chat Noir spotted an illuminated balcony not far in the distance. He could hear the faint sound of music playing and saw a shadow of someone walking around. Lucky for him, it wasn’t just a stranger’s balcony. It was the home of his classmate, Marinette, and the person he knew he could count on for help.

Using all his strength, Chat Noir pushed himself up and vaulted towards the balcony. As he came closer, he saw Marinette sitting down reading a book. Chat Noir jumped to the balcony and landed with a near perfect 10.

“Gah!” Marinette shouted, accidentally throwing her book into the air in surprise. The book came back down, falling on her head. “Ouch,” she cursed, rubbing the bump. “Chat Noir, what are you doing here? It’s nearly ten o’clock! And of all places, why are you here on my balcony?” Not that Marinette minded he was here. She loved his company, both in and out of the suit. It was just strange for him to show up on a school night while she studied for her chemistry exam.

“I’ve got a bit of a problem…” Chat Noir weakly smiled.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What kind of problem?”

* * *

 

“You did what?” Marinette shouted. She and Chat Noir switched places. He sat on the chair while she stood above him. Now, she towered over him and her angry expression intimidated him a bit. It was a loving and worried angry expression, but it terrified him nonetheless.

“It’s not a big deal,” Chat Noir replied. “I just need some pain medication and maybe some bandaging up, then I’ll be on my way.”

“You could’ve gotten seriously hurt! And it’s not like an akuma where Ladybug can show up and magic the pain away! Your shoulder may be dislocated. You need to see a doctor.”

“I can’t see a doctor!” Chat Noir exclaimed, standing up. “I can’t go the hospital as Chat Noir and I definitely can’t go home with a dislocated shoulder.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Just make up some lie that you fell down or something and then have your parents take you to the hospital.”

“It doesn’t work like that in my family…”

There was an awkward moment of silence where Marinette realized she mentioned something she shouldn’t have. She didn’t know a thing about Chat Noir’s family life. It was obviously a part of the whole secret identity thing. Maybe he, like Adrien, had family issues and couldn’t rely on them when in trouble. Marinette shook her head thinking to herself, “I guess it’s up to me then.”

“Alright, kitty!” Marinette smiled. “I’m not a doctor, but I’ll do my best. There’s a first-aid kid in the bakery in case of emergencies with some bandages in it. We’ll have you fixed up in now time.”

“Really?” Chat Noir’s ears perked up. “You’re the best, Marinette!”

“Let’s get you downstairs. You can sit on the loveseat while I go get everything. I’ll bring some snacks too. I bet your hungry after fighting off bad guys.”

“You know me so well,” Chat Noir smiled as he followed Marinette into her bedroom.

He sat on the loveseat as Marinette hurried out of the room to fetch everything. The room hadn’t changed since last time. Still pink, still cute, still so very Marinette.

Chat Noir tried to raise his arm but dropped it quickly. It hadn’t gotten any better. “Ladybug would kill me if she found out what happened,” he chuckled to himself. “’Chat, what were you thinking? That’s dangerous! Don’t do anything like that again without me!’ was what she’d probably say. And then, she would sigh, and worry would seep through her confident expression like it always does…”

Good thing he found Marinette first. It wouldn’t do to worry his lady.

“I’m back!” a sweet voice called. Marinette reappeared carrying a white first-aid kid, a bottle of pain medication, a bottle of water, and some cookies. She dropped them all on the desk before opening the first-aid kit. “Bandages… Ah, here they are!” She pulled out a roll of white bandages. “But before that, you’re gonna want to take some medicine.”

Marinette handed Chat Noir the pain reliever bottle and the water. He unscrewed the medicine bottle cap and poured one capsule into his hand. Marinette snickered. “You’re going to need more than one with an injury like that.” She took his hand and poured two more pills into his palm. “That should do the trick for now.” Chat Noir swallowed the pills and hoped for the best.

Marinette took a seat beside him, preparing the bandages. “I haven’t done this in a while,” she warned him. “So, if anything hurts, tell me right away!”

“I trust you, princess,” Chat Noir smiled. She smiled back, wondering how Chat Noir could be so chill while in so much pain. It was probably his cat-like nature or maybe that pain medication had already started to kick in.

Being extra careful, Marinette began to wrap Chat Noir’s shoulder, creating a sling of bandages. Every now and then he would hiss, and she would adjust his bandages. Other than that, they were silent as Marinette focused on bandaging him up. Chat Noir watched her, noticing her determined and intensive gaze. She was doing her best.

He lost track of time when staring at her and didn’t notice that Marinette had finished. “All done!” she said proudly, shocking Chat Noir back to reality. “Does it feel any better?”

Chat Noir nodded. “I can’t move it anymore, but this position has made the pain feel a little better. The medicine is working too!”

“Good. Now here’s a cookie for being a good patient!” Marinette handed him a double chocolate chip cookie which Chat Noir ate greedily. As she watched him eat, another problem popped into Marinette’s mind.

“Are you going to be able to go home with your shoulder wrapped like that?”

“What do you mean?” Chat Noir asked, crumbs around his mouth.

“I mean, won’t your family ask questions? It’s no different from going to the hospital. Also, if you transform back, will the bandage stay in place?”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that…” Chat Noir started to panic. He still couldn’t go home. His father would be furious if he caught Adrien covered in bandages. And detransforming hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was so worried about dealing with the pain that he totally forgot eventually he had to turn back into Adrien.

“You’ll just have to stay the night here then.”

“What?” Chat Noir exclaimed. “Marinette, that’s a bit of a tall order.”

She shook her head. “It’s totally fine. You can sleep on the loveseat. I’ve got extra blankets in the closet. Plus, if you stay, I can keep an eye on your injury. I don’t think you dislocated it. You might have just sprained it, but you still need to be careful. Tomorrow, you can take off the bandages and see how it feels.”

Marinette didn’t seem to understand the implication of Chat Noir, a boy, sleeping in her room, that of a girl. Of course, there wasn’t anything going on between them, but that didn’t make it less weird. Chat Noir blushed as he imagined sleeping only a few feet from Marinette. How embarrassing…

“Don’t be such a baby,” Marinette giggled, ruffling Chat Noir’s hair. “It’s just one night. There’s nothing to worry about. I wouldn’t want to encroach on Ladybug’s territory anyway. Now, lay down and relax. I’ll bring a blanket over.”

Chat Noir rested his head on the closet pillow. Despite not having a blanket yet, he felt warm. Marinette’s kindness made him feel strange… It was kinda fuzzy and calming. Not like Ladybug who made his heart beat fast, but it made him happy all the same.

A warm blanket fell over Chat Noir. “Good night, kitty,” Marinette smiled, giving him a pat on the head.

“Good night, Princess,” he smiled back.

The lights turned off, sending the room into darkness and Chat Noir into the best sleep he’d had in a while.

* * *

 

Marinette’s phone alarm went off. Both she and Chat Noir shot up in a panic. They both realized it was just the alarm and then started to laugh. “Good morning, Chat!” Marinette smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than ever!” he purred back. “And the shoulder doesn’t hurt to bad either.”

“That’s good.” Marinette climbed down from her bed to check the injury. Chat Noir noticed she was in her pajamas, the same pair he caught her in during their Gorizilla encounter. He blushed, remembering how kind Marinette had been to him on that day too. She always managed to be his hero. And in his personal opinion, she also looked really cute in those pajamas.

Marinette slowly unwrapped the bandage. “Try moving your arm just a little bit…” she instructed. Chat Noir lifted his arm and the pain, which had been intense yesterday, was rather dull and definitely tolerable. It wasn’t ideal for superhero work, but it was better than before.

“With a bit more rest, I think you’ll be back to normal,” Marinette smiled before her expression turned stern. “So, that means no more beating up burglars or akumas for a few days, alright? Let Ladybug handle it until you get better.”

“Whatever you say, princess…”

“I mean it, Chat!”

“Okay! I promise!”

“Good, now take some more medicine.” Marinette handed him the pill bottle and Chat Noir swallowed a few more pills. As he took the medication, he noticed the book Marinette had been reading last night sitting on her desk. It wasn’t a normal book, but her chemistry textbook. She probably was reading it because they had a test… today.

“Marinette, what time is it?” Chat Noir asked, biting his lip.

“It’s… Oh my gosh! I have to get to school! I’m gonna be late! See ya, Chat Noir!” Marinette zoomed across the room and grabbed her backpack. She sprinted towards the trapdoor and almost left the room before Chat Noir shouted, “Wait! You’re still in your PJs!” Marinette looked down at her clothes and groaned. She sprinted to the closet and grabbed her usual outfit. Her eyes turned to Chat Noir.

He turned bright red as he headed to the window. “Right, I’ll be leaving then. See you later, Marinette! Thanks for everything!” He lept out of the window and sprinted away to detransform because like Marinette, he was about to be late for school! Not to mention, he forgot to study for the chemistry test!


	2. Day 2: "Can I pick, princess?"

“Marinette, can I pick the movie? Please, princess?”

“No.”

“But why not? You got to pick last time…” 

“I’ve been searching for this movie for a month and I finally found it. I only got to see the beginning, but never got to finish it. It’s really important that I watch the rest.” 

“Why? It’s not another one of those superhero movies, is it?” 

“No. It’s a movie very important to a friend of mine. His mother plays the leading role… I watched the beginning with him before, but we were interrupted before we could watch more than a few minutes. I want to finish it…” 

“…”

“Chat?” 

“I’m sure it’ll be a great movie then. I’ll go grab the popcorn!” 


End file.
